Two Wolrds Colide
by MnemonicBoom
Summary: Two Worlds Collide: i read it, i loved it; i wrote it.


The girl lifted the ax ever her head, carefully. With all her force she slammed the ax down into the chest, trying to hit where he other mark was. She missed terribly. She looked at jack, who said to get it done anyways. So, with all her concentration, she slightly pulled the ax to a sprung position, and slammed it down on jack's handcuffs. It missed badly and split jack's head in half. With a muffled gurgle, brains slid from the wide dull split in jack's head. The limp body fell from the chair, blood spilling onto the floor. Rose covered her mouth with her hand, and trembled for a moment, until a man in a uniform snapped through the door.

"Excuse me, miss, the ship's going down. We nee- what the hell?!" he saw jacks body, slumped on the ground. "Miss, take it easy!"

"It's not what it looks like!" she lifted the ax, "I was try-"

The man waved his hand to cut her off. In utter disgust, he opened his walkie-talkie and called Central HQ. "We've got a hostile in B4, room 163. Need reinforcements, over." Then the man looked at the girl and something snapped in the back of his mind. "It's Rose!" he yelled into the radio, "Rose is back, all men, full arms!"

In a small black room, full of monitors and a logo of a red and white Umbrella, a man watching Rose on a small monitor knew what time it was. He opened a WAV frequency channel with MIDI personnel and spoke loudly, "It's time, activate the T-Virus Modula." After a moment, a screen flashed, and showed the blood stream inside Rose turning a bright red, then back to dark and purple. It had gone successful. "get ready to receive battle statistics, all channels open."

Rose fell to the ground, and moaned for a moment. Here muscles were ridiculously sore, and her head was buzzing. He looked up to the man, who now had his old pistol drawn on her.

"Ma'am, get up, now, we'll take you someplace safe. Where people will understand what you need." He took a step closer, and reached out a hand. With a glint of furry, he grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her up.

Rose's eyes went black for half a moment, the she screamed louder then she'd ever heard any noise before. The man stepped back, shocked, and Rose leapt on him, tearing and punching and ripping in a blind furry. The screams stopped in a few moments, and she got up. Looked at jack and headed out the door. She needed to get off of this ship. She ran down the empty hallway, and ran towards the stair case. Before she could get to the stair well, two men jumped in her way, cutting her off, guns drawn.

"Where's Wallace?" the first man asked. Rose looked to her side, avoiding eye contact with the confused, and now angry men. The one man repeated the question, scared and angry this time. Rose didn't answer, so the second man shot his gun. The hollow blast rang through the corridors. Rose grabbed her left shoulder, and felt a hot stream dribble down her wrist and arm.

"Where's Wallace!" the second man screamed at the girl, who looked up at him. After a short period of staring, she bolted to the right of the second man, who fired three rounds, all missing. The second man fired, too, but those rounds were also wasted on the wall. Rose jumped onto the wall, and then bolted from it on the second man, landing hard. The fall stunned him, and she easily snapped his neck. The pop rang through the two left people's ears. Before the first man could yell anything, the girl reached out and stabbed the man's stomach with incredible force, and then pulled her hand out, with a fistful of innards and tissues. The man dropped on his knees, in shock, and gasping, fell to the ground and slowly died.

Rose dropped the crap on the floor besides the man and continued her run for the deck. Before long her shoulder hurt again, and she ran faster.

A man cautiously opened the door, and entered the room where he found 'Wallace's' dead body. He was mauled, blood and cartilage and organs sprawled out upon the ground. The man gagged, then found jack, lying by a damp chair, his head completely drained of blood, with the ax near him. The man threw up in the corner, by the door, took one last glance, and ran out to find the girl.

The body dropped dead, the man's neck snapped. Rose looked down at the crumpled figure, then ran off again. Over the intercom she heard a man yell, telling everyone to get into a lifeboat and make for New York Harbor. Again, Rose ran harder. At the turn of a corner, three men jumped out from a door. All three men's gun's drawn on Rose, and after a yell, all three opened fired at the girl. Rose jumped back behind the corner and looked around. I fire ax and hose in a box, on the wall to her right shown brightly like a beacon. She gladly took the ax, and when the firing stopped she turned the corner, and threw it into the middleman. With a quite crunch and snap, the man fell dead, the ax sticking from his abdomen. The two other men glanced down at their fallen friend, and looked up at the girl, who was already upon them. She grabbed the man and the right's neck and snapped it with one hand and punched him back into the wall with the other hand. The man whipped the gun around and pulled the trigger, missing the neck and hitting the wall. that was his chance, and before he had time to react again, the girl kicked the man's side, snapping the ribs, and severing the spinal cord.

The girl ran off, to the deck again. In a few minutes, uninterrupted, she made it there. The air was cold, and the wind snapped in her face. But she shook it off and ran for the front of the boat. While running, she spied another trooper, facing the opposite way. With crazy speed, she ran up to him without making a sound, snapped his neck, and after a moment's thought, took his gun. A HFC L-84 AI machine gun, the biggest thing she'd ever seen. How convenient! (how cheesy...) she took the gun and extra magazines, and ran off, towards the front of the ship.

All the sudden a firefight to Rose's left emerged from the crowd, leveling panicked passengers, maybe 15 dropping the first second. Rose hit the ground, and looked towards the six flashing muzzles, all lined up, shooting in her direction. He picked herself up and ran for the smokestack for cover. She then peered out and brought her gun up towards the still flashing lights, and fired at them. Her bullet's ripped through the soldier's bodies, sending flesh and cartilage everywhere in a bloody rain. Once Rose's clip was empty, the bodies fell, completely mangled by the ferocity of the gun. she replaced the magazine and continued running.

Finally, the front of the ship was in view. She was half a minutes sprint from it, when the floor in front of her blew open, and from the cheesy smoke, the Tyrant emerged, looking pissed off. "There he is!" shouted a man, and four troopers ran up behind it and open fired on it. _'they're steeling my glory' _though Rose, who then leapt on the back of the beast and jammed the muzzle into the back of it's neck. She spent twenty huge rounds into the beast. His huge body went limp, as chips of bone and more cartilage flew everywhere, splattering frightened passengers. Just as Rose jumped to the ground, satisfied, the ship collapsed on itself and killed everyone.

In the black room, the man behind the desk was pissed. "Dimmit, we lost her. Mission terminated. Dammit Jones, where's my coffee?"

Okay that's it. I'm sorry if you're a fan of titanic and now hate me, and vise versa for resident evil. I totally didn't do justice towards either thing, but I'm okay with that. And if you liked that story, AWESOME! Okay bye.


End file.
